King Athos's Story
The twenty-second chapter of the Crusaders of the Constellations Novel, It's about King Athos revealing how the university and he came to be. Story Two weeks have passed ever since the dawn of the New Year. Classes and courses went on, and as usual, the end-of-week combat tests in the Main Building's rooftop Arena are finished, with the next one coming up soon. After training lessons in the Room of Peril, King Athos called the students to go to the Main Hall. There, the Hall Leaders carried the flags, and the students seated and arranged themselves according to their group. Orcus stood at the stage bearing the Pluto flag. Cerynitis sat at the back of the Hall, watching Mayari and her group mates. Samson and Husdent were seated near the stage's doors. King Athos, wearing his golden crown and burgundy robes, shuffled to the podium, and asked the students if they want to learn about Aether World's history. "Sir, we learned about histories of other dimensions in classrooms, so why are we learning about your world in here?" Shani questioned. "It's highly important. Now let me begin. It has to do with defeating the Devourer of Worlds... a task that you, and we will embark on soon," Athos replied. He grabbed the microphone and spoke, "Before you were born and chosen from the various dimensions to study here, Aether World was already with a thriving civilisation, for said dimensions were so young back then." "So we're not the first students? Looks like there were those who went through the university life like we are now," Ranald whispered. "Aether World Cosmic University used to be a small school in a city with my castle on floating on top of it, and the bases of the Star Crusaders connected to it, also floating," King Athos continued. "In fact, it was a distant ancestor of mine who led his people to Aether World and its floating islands. The world we used to live in was destroyed due to an ecological crisis. Said ancestor and his people went in spaceships beautifully crafted, then set out to the floating islands above the Sun, the moon, and the planets of the Solar System. The islands were void of life, and my people decided to cultivate whatever plants and wildlife they brought to them. Thus, after that, they built the first towns and cities, giving birth to Aether World Civilisation. It was peaceful, but my ancestor knew that complacency is dangerous, so he handpicked some of his best servants who graduated from the school that would become AWCU to be the first dimension warriors known as the Star Crusaders," Athos stated. "Why are they called Star Crusaders?" Delmare asked. "Because, they were as numerous as the stars in the galaxy, and also, they have powers derived from them," The king answered. "My ancestor reminded them that the true power ultimately comes not from the stars but from their heart, for the star-power only is granted to those whose virtuous hearts proved that they deserve it. He charged them to protect Aether World and all dimensions, but sadly, at his passing, and under his descendants' reign, they grew complacent." Ranald thought about King Athos's words. Somehow, the Star Crusaders forgot that virtue is more important than having superpowers, reminding him of his childhood. He blurted out, "Perhaps they became elitist and excluded those who did not get fancy superpowers from floating gas balls in space?" The king Athos looked at him, and said flatly, "Yes." Mayari rolled her eyes. She may not use her silver pendant's powers that much, but that did not give her the right to be snobbish to those born with powers, just as how those born with powers shouldn't be snobbish to normals. She wondered why she bothered to befriend Ranald in their first place. "The Star Crusaders started out well. However, as time passed by, they looked down on the common men, be it the farmers and the soldiers, even the ones that served as my ancestor's royal guards. They thought that their star-power gave them the right to push around others and to decide who can or cannot be Star Crusaders. Those who had no powers were excluded, and even if they developed some due to the star-power, they were treated lower than the higher-ups among the Crusaders when recruited. Then, during the reign of the founder-king's great-grandson Kepler, they discovered the dark side of the galaxy. There were many horrid monsters found in there, and king over them was a giant black serpent in there, with scales as hard as Stygian metal, and endless hunger. It was dubbed the Void Serpent." The audience gasped. "Kepler warned the Star Crusaders that the Serpent can eat worlds, and he did the research on the creature. Turns out, it was a force of balance meant to eat worlds that grew irredeemably evil. He warned the Star Crusaders under him that one day, the monster's appetite for destruction would become too uncontrollable." King Athos said. "And they did not listen," Ranald said. Samson nodded and told the king to continue. "Yes and no. Some Crusaders wanted the serpent who was also called the Devourer to be killed, but others wanted to let him be alive. The majority won, and Kepler warned them that the monster may be the death of Aether World's civilization. After his death, the Star Crusaders who allowed the Devourer to live decided not to intervene whenever it ate a world fallen to corruption, while the rest rescued as many people as they can from the Devourer of Worlds before it eats up one. There was tension between the two camps." Athos continued. "Many who wanted the Devourer of Worlds dead were those without powers. Those with them who have the star-power eventually sympathized with them. When Kepler's son Eudoxus was alive, he studied the Devourer of World's movements across the universe and found something unsettling: the Devourer himself was eating worlds that were not so fallen to evil. King Eudoxus remembered his father's words and warned the rest of the Star Crusaders. But they did not listen. Eventually, Eudoxus crafted some weapons with the Star Crusaders who were still obedient and were wary of the Devourer of Worlds. They were the weapons of the Solar System. He handed them over to the nine warriors who received powers from the Solar System planets instead of the stars and asked them to watch over and unite the Star Crusaders. Back then, there were no warriors of the Sun and Moon," Athos said. Warrior of the Sun? Sounds like me, Ranald thought. "There's more," Husdent said. "Right. The Solar System Warriors who ruled over the Star Crusaders used their weapons to subdue the Serpent whenever his hunger drove him out of control. It was this way until the reign of my grandfather, Lykaion the Vigilant. Somehow, the Void Serpent, now called the Devourer of Worlds by those who hate him, resented the control the Star Crusaders have over him. He wanted to eat all worlds and dimensions, including Earth. But it failed, as my grandfather led the Star Crusaders and the Solar System Warriors to subdue him. Out of revenge, he and his armies attacked the Aether World itself, its Realms, and the floating island-town where I and my family lived. It was a hard battle between the Void Serpent and his armies, who seek to consume all, and my grandfather, Solar System Warriors, and the Star Crusaders, who fought to preserve the worlds. Many Star Crusaders died regretting leaving the Devourer alive," Athos said. "My grandfather and father fought the Devourer of Worlds. It was a long and bloody battle. Unfortunately, most of the Star Crusaders, the Solar System Warriors and my grandfather fell by the Serpent's power. My father retreated, and along with the remaining Crusaders, went to the castle library to find ways to defeat the Devourer of Worlds. He called me, a young boy back then to the library, and told me what happened to grandfather Lykaion. I was grieved in my heart, and he told me to help him out. I did, and as I grew up, I learned from my father how to be a king. Then one night, I found a book and inside it, a prophecy dating back to the reign of King Eudoxus. My father found out and told me not to reveal it to anyone until those mentioned in it appear. I learned a great deal about my ancestors from my father, and apparently, according to him, King Eudoxus received the prophecy in a dream when he was my age. At that time, I was also old enough to join my dad in battle." "We went to the dark side of the universe, and as soon as the Devourer of Worlds emerged, father and son, and the surviving Star Crusaders gave our all to defeat it. It was like the one Lykaion and dad fought in, but more serious, as the Serpent and his monster armies destroyed the buildings the Aether World Civilization had. Then, the Devourer told my father that even if he sealed him away, he will return and consume all the worlds. My father uttered the prophecy to him. In anger, the Serpent fought with my dad...and...I joined in the battle. The Devourer saw me, and tried to finish me..." King Athos became silent. The students were concerned with the king who taught them all he knew about their classmate's dimensions. Here he is, being vulnerable in front of all of them. Ranald can't help but feel sorry for the Aetherian man. "But my father jumped in front of me, and... shielded me from the Devourer's attacks. I was angered and fought against the serpent, and... finally ended the war by using a technique that reduced the Void Serpent into a black mist, halving his power. Then I sealed him and his armies away in the dark side of the universe. My father saw this and told me that I'm worthy to inherit the throne." The king and principal tried to hold back his tears and spoke, "But... the wounds he sustained...were fatal. So the remaining Star Crusaders brought me and my father back to the floating castle and its bases. My family and I...tended to dad...until he died. He instructed me about the prophecy one last time...before he left." Athos then sobbed loudly after that. Ranald had no idea what to do at first, but then he walked to the stage and placed his hands on the king's shoulder. "Your Majesty...It's okay to cry." The students were astonished. Cerynitis walked up to Mayari and softly pointed out that Earth humans with empathy are quite rare. "Well, he can comfort children. Which means that he can comfort even a king," Bai Tu said. "I have no idea what you felt when you lost your father, and I'm so sorry to hear about what happened to your family...but the fact that you chose us to study here, and that you trained us in the ways of the first dimension warriors shows us that you want to honour your fathers' legacy in some way. And I understand that" Ranald said. King Athos nodded, thanked his student, and asked him to return to his group. Then he continued, "After the rest of my family died I decided to rebuild all that is left of Aether World with the help of the remaining Star Crusaders. The battles with the Devourer of Worlds destroyed a lot of the civilization. We made use of the powers we have to rebuild the small school and town into the university you are studying now: Aether World Cosmic University. I built the elevator connecting the university to my floating castle, and when the last of the Star Crusaders died, I went to the eight Realms and retrieved the Solar System weapons. There were blueprints for repairing and upgrading them along with the one for the Helm of Pluto hidden in the last ruin I found. So I brought them here and repaired them. I made the Helm of Pluto, and kept it here with them." The students were amazed. Caelus asked if the Solar System Weapons were meant for them, the king told them that they will know soon. "My father also left behind the means to make winged messenger bottles. After 100 years fixing up all of Aether World's buildings, I managed to make the winged messenger bottles and sent them to all dimensions, where they met you. And you came here, and the rest is history," Athos said. And he took out a thick book titled 'The History of the Kings of Aether World' and opened it to where a sealed scroll was in. He broke the seal, and read the contents: "When the Devourer rises again and when the Void threatens to consume all, the new Guardians of the Solar System and the Crusaders of the Constellations will appear to defeat the great evil. Then the Sun Griffin and Moon Deer will reveal themselves, and imprison the devouring serpent for a long time. They will be the guides of light for the new warriors of the dimensions, for as long as the stars shine in the night sky." All eyes were on Ranald and Mayari. Ranald had no idea why. "Maybe you both... are the ones mentioned who will lead your classmates," Athos stated. The golden locket and silver pendant they were wearing began to glow. The golden and silver lights shone for a moment before dimming. "I have no idea how is this possible... if I am trying hard not to use my Golden Griffin Warrior a lot and that I think that it gets all the credit instead of me?" Ranald asked. "You have no powers in your human form, yet you inspired us all. I have been observing you and Mayari the day you entered this academy. Now, you both have proven yourselves to be good leaders who will lead us against the Great Devourer," Athos answered. The twelve guides then looked at Ranald. "You have trained under twelve students. They will be your guardians. Be a good leader to us all." Samson brought out the Solar System Weapons. The staff of Mercury for Odin, the Mirror of Venus for Anahita, the Ringblades of Earth for Onuava, the Shield and Spear of Mars for Nergal, the Goblet of Jupiter for Fu Xing, the Scythe of Saturn for Shani, the Hammer of Ouranos for the Trident of Neptune for Poseidon, and the Helm of Pluto for Orcus. The Hall Leaders were elated to discover that the Solar System weapons were fitting for them. "I...like it. That's meant for me!" Nergal cried out, holding the spear and admiring the red shield with the boar's head on it. The students talked among themselves about how they will defeat the Great Devourer. Ranald was quite flustered at the idea that he was the Sun Griffin of the prophecy. "Truth is, I am afraid of what is to come in the battle with the Devourer of Worlds. And then there's the Boogie-man, who wants to take revenge on me for foiling his plans. I don't know if I'm cut out for this," he said. King Athos walked to him and said, "It's okay if you feel scared. Courage isn't the absence of fear, but rather, the mastery of it and the resistance to it." "And it's acting in spite of that fear," Mayari said. "I have been with you since the day we met," Phrixus said. "And you have trained under us," said Asterion. "We worked together and grew together," Castor and Pollux spoke in unison. "And you have been willing to be friends with us despite your past," Heike said, adjusting his glasses. "You helped me overcome my fears," Anbesa said while hugging Arye. "And you showed me how committed you are to your mission," Kanya pointed out. "We learned a lot from each other," Tula spoke while arranging the contents of his briefcase. "And you learned a lot from the mistakes you made," Aleaqarab said. "You showed us how to manage our Super-powers and when and when not to use them," Chiron spoke gently. "And you have in some ways, surpassed us all in mundane ability," Yeomsoo spoke. "We will work together with you," Aqua spoke bubbly. "And we will help each other no matter what!" Ichiguen declared. King Athos announced that after the first month, they will travel to the dark side of the universe to defeat the Devourer of Worlds. He told then to study and train hard for the remaining weeks ahead. Ranald offered to spar with his guides. "Sure," Phrixus said. "We need to be prepared after all," Delmare said. The friends went to the Celestial Hall of Residence to practise their attack moves and rest. The university staff though went to make final preparations for the plan to save the universe from the serpent 's maw. Being a dimensional warrior may not be easy, but it will be worth it. Category:Crusaders of the Constellations (Novel) Category:Novel Chapters